


9 Ways

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Character Death, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Gang Violence, MadaNaru Vs SasuNaru, Pairing undecided, Teen Pregnancy, ship vs ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: She knew it was entirely possible to ruin everything she'd held close. Naruko hadn't expected to be the cause of a family's destruction.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The pairing is not clear by any means, regardless of my history in madanaru. I have also kept the mature rating off, but it is a dark book read at your own risk.

The knowledge was sacrilegious and profane unto his morale. 

However, apodictic as the validation was plain before him; in both the form of the doctor who had informed him in secrecy and the written documentation within the papers she clenched in stoic fear -of him. The proof also remained in the trembling form of the young blonde sitting crouched over on the hospital bed with her eyes pressed tightly shut, with shaking bruised lips, and arms marked with the pinkened marks of her nails digging into her flesh; in a fear Madara knew he could not properly comprehend. Silence made the tension and no relief came whence the obstetrician decided to make herself prevalent once more, with an indignant snort. 

“You are already within your second trimester, though it may not look it, I would wager you are at least fifteen to sixteen weeks into your pregnancy.” No sympathy or comforting understanding graced her tone, but the black-and-white judgement of a pious woman was clear regardless even negating the tilting of her chin whence she left. Once the door was closed Naruko’s eyes opened and dropped to the floor as her arms wound around her frame so tightly it appeared painful, glimmering tears shone unshead, her posture dropped and all tension left her as she stared to the tile floor, but Madara did take notice of the hand that came to rest on the small bump on her abdomen. She was young, and the curvature of her changing figure made the obstruction more prominent. Madara took a glaring look at her figure with a stiffened stance, considering the ramifications onto his unborn child because of their mother’s slim figure and the strong implication of her situation being far worse then she had informed him of. 

“Tajima-san,” it was now she who was staring at him, her irises piercing past the obvious terror she still harboured, but his eyes had found the wall interesting. Madara’s right brow twitched as the fraudulent name slipped from her lips, it always did; and he knew well why, even while within his own denial of the reasoning. “Tajima-san-” She stopped yet again, he turned to look at her then as her lips thinned and her eyes could no longer seem to bare the sight of him, her blue irises glimmered. Naruko drew a large breath: “If you don’t want to see me again, I understand. If you don’t want to talk to me at all anymore, I understand. If you think I’m sinned or a demon or whatever I understand. J- just, please!  _ Please!  _ Let me keep the baby! Please don’t force me into an abortion center! Please Tajima-san!” 

She was trembling again, her eyes were clamped shut yet again. Madara held his breath for a moment, before sighing. “I won’t force you to have an abortion Naruko-Kun, despite my own disagreements with the act; in considerance of circumstance…” He allowed the sentence to fall, returning to contemplating his options within the situation, a sigh left him. Her touch came unexpectedly as she took his hand in her own clasping it tightly as her head bowed, the rest of her appearing limp. 

“Thank you…” Naruko breathed in deeply then. Raking forth the confidence and strength he well recognized. Staring back to his into eyes with a more embrightened, mature, gaze then she’d held moments ago. The woman he knew well returning in force at the understanding she could keep the baby, still her guilt manifested openly; just as Madara knew it would. “I’m sorry about this, like I said-” for a second her words stuttered in uncertainty, still, as he was accustomed to she hid it well. He would’ve spoken then, but as the grip upon his hand loosened she spoke once more. “I know that you’re married and all, so I don’t expect anything from you so…” 

Perhaps inappropriate for the situation, but his chin lifted in indignation as he glared down unto her. “Regardless of the ease it might provide, I am not a coward who runs from responsibility. This is as much my fault as it is yours, if not moreso.” He grasps her thin wrist and lifts her hand away from his own, a tilt of a smile upon him as an inappropriate thought rushes through him in seeing the bruising already there. However, it melts as his brow twitches in returned irritation, his anger mounted slightly more then it would have been without the news they’d just received. “I own an apartment which you may have.” 

He sighs once more, ireful that he had not taken advanced notice in previous that she would always great him in two different outfits as if they were all she had; it was he now realized. Naruko had told him when they had begun their timid affair that she had a small comfortable apartment within the slums of the city, that she attended the nearby highschool and was planning on studying to be a botanist. Madara doubted she could afford an home, nevermind education, the bump showing upon her form so much more vivid then it should be merely emphasizing her homeless status. He felt the bruising of his pride as he finally comprehended her lean figure was likely not simply because of her body type, but rather a result of her starvation.

“I don’t-” 

“-Naruko.” His hand found his forehead quickly a slight exhaustion settling over him. She mumbled while glaring at him in return, her eyes turned to the wall as her hands fisted.

“I’m not a charity case!” 

Were it conceivable, his irises would have blazed red at the comment. A growl formulating underneath his words.“That is not my reasoning why. It is for the sake of the child within you not an act of guilt or misplaced sympathy. Even if you had not been lying to me about your housing situation, I would still make certain you move, I cannot allow you to remain in such a shameful homestate as the mother of my child.” She violently flinched.

“I… I just didn’t want you to think of me as a homeless orphan or that I’m some sort of gold-digger…” Quiet didn’t suit her, Madara found. 

“I hadn’t. We will speak of this later, where there are less eyes and ears about.” He opened the door for her as they exited, Naruko’s head was bowed and anger predominated in her features. Still, she said nothing, though the fists in her sweater pockets were indication enough that she wished to. 

The vibration in his coat stopped him from following her into his parked car. He sighed, looking to the provoked woman sitting on the passenger side, he met her spirited eyes, the glare she held was quite fierce in comparison to the few others he’d seen upon her visage. Madara sighed again, and flipped open the mobile.

“What.” He hardly felt gracious enough to deal with business matters.

“ _ Tou-sama,”  _ yet another sigh escaped, Madara found himself pinching the bridge of his nose as his eldest son’s voice graced his ears. “ _ I called to inform you of an unexpected problem; it appears the Senju are asserting themselves further within the region and gaining influence. I have also heard that they are considering allying themselves with the Uzumaki clan once more. _ ” Blinking, he took a moment, and leant against the car. 

“Tobirama I would assume?” 

“ _ Yes father. According to my informant his brother is still healing from your skirmish.” _

“Do not allow him to gain more influence and also look further into the Uzumaki clan. Perhaps we can persuade them away from adjoining themselves with the Senju.” He opened his door and sat down feeling the vexed glare of Naruko baring into him. He glanced her way, she huffed in indignance, crossing her arms and faced the window in his stead. 

“ _ Father, they are sister clans, it is dubious they would side with us in their stead.” _

“I am aware. Get it done.” 

A sigh came from the other line. “ _ Yes dad, I will report on our progress within the week. I love you.”  _ A tipid smile curved his lips as he turned on the car.

The words came smoothly,“love you too.” He snapped his phone shut. Naruko peered at him with a dampened expression.

__ __

“Your wife?” Her voice was softened, and she continued to look at the window as if disinterested. 

“My son. You know very well I have no attachment to my wife.” 

“Yeah, I know dattebayo.” Her tone remained soft, near whispered. All irritation she had towards him apparently forgone. 

Again, Madara sighed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Maiko Uchiha, was a woman of prominence, she had managed to uphold the title of the best Japanese actress for seven years, while remaining entirely scandal free and by some method, she had managed to sustain the skin of a twenty-year old woman; regardless of her known age being forty-five. She would maneuver herself upon the screen as only a woman of elegance could, and dazzle the crowd with her beauty and unique style. 

Naruko could easily recall a memory of her own involving the actress, they’d met in truth, though the blonde doubted such a wealthy woman as Maiko-san would remember such a brief encounter.

* * *

_Naruko had found herself in the upper streets of the city by accident, she’d been searching for a few stray coins which may have been dropped by chance from the pompous rich surrounding. Her hands had been scrounging about in the dirt of an alley looking for a glimmer within her eye that would indicate a metal of some sort, her knees had been cold from the wet stone beneath, Naruko knew she’d been shivering as she had only a grey dress of rags back then and it had been raining avidly that day. Back then she’d been a girl purely of the streets and as her shoulder was gently tapped in notice, she had been ready tensed to flee or fight. Naruko hadn’t expected to be met with the face of a stern little boy, dressed in expensive clothing and an expression of curiosity._

_“What are you doing?” He had asked._

_“Looking for coin. What’chu doin?” She’d been sour towards him, as he spoke with no hesitation and already had clothes upon him._

_“Why?” He ignored her question._

_“To eat.” She continued scrounging about, and attempted to pretend he wasn’t standing behind her._

_“Don’t your parents want you home?” She’d paused at that trying to understand the words, she knew a little. But really only what the idea of a ‘parent’ was and that because some others like her had explained. They’d tried to tell her what a ‘home’ was too, at first, but she couldn’t entirely grasp the concept at the time._

_“Don’t you?” She stood and glared at him, but he didn’t seem to care, Naruko had been small even for a child and the boy in front of her had been a head higher then her._

_“I have my Daddy, but I’m with my Mother right now, where’s yours?” She shrugged, she didn’t know._

_“Dunno.” They stood in silence then. As a woman come around the corner, scowling, even though she wore a fur coat and had her hair done up in pretty pins, she had fierce makeup and intimidating black eyes. Naruko hadn’t known who she was at the time because she had never been around a television, but she did quickly assume she was the mother of the boy in front of her. They looked something akin._

_“Sasuke!” There was no honorific as she spitefully looked to the child afore her. Naruko hadn’t really understood the ire her eyes blazed with at the time. “I told you not to wonder about!” That was when her eyes had rested on Naruko firmly, and the blonde had felt her heart leep in a lurching fear. “Shoo! Street rat!” And Naruko had._

* * *

It had been a memory she detested, but it stuck within Naruko’s mind as mouse to cheese, she kept returning to it and pondering. Naturally she had only found out much later, while cleaning a bar’s countertops who the woman was, and had twitched in discomfort at the thought, mainly for knowing that the woman many girls idolized held a vicious manner. 

It came to her mind now whilst resting in the arms of her lover’s sleeping form. Her hair was cleanly, shining like lit silk under the sunlight coming through the windows, and as she always did, she giggled at the small tugs she felt while Tajima played with it in his sleep. The wall had drawn her attention even as the man behind her drew her closer mumbling as he did so. Narujko was somewhat focused on the aroused memory fluttering about her mind. For it brought her back to a consideration she’d had at the time; though it had been her own ridiculous miscomprehension, she had vowed privately after the encounter, that if that was what a mother was in truth, then she would never be one. 

She giggled in slight at her own childhood stupidity. 

“I am sleeping. Be silent, and still.” Naruko snorted at the demand, it was common for Tajima to make such orders while he slept, and while she had yet to tire of them, some unconsidered orders were quite unreasonable and irritating even for a conscious man. To her surprise he grunted in response and turned over onto his back, all while continuing to keep hold of her waist, forcing her to rest against his bare chest. “And divorce that woman for me.” Naruko rolled her eyes, collapsing her forehead into the pectorals below her, wishing momentarily that she could do such a thing, selfish or not.

Naruko knew little of her lover’s wife, only that he had no care for her despite the two sons she had given him. As it were, Naruko knew little of Tajima himself; other then the knowledge that he loved his children, disliked his wife, and worked within a large and influential company in Japan. She knew a fraction more then most, she believed, as she understood by his own caution and demeanor that the man had been raised under harsh conditions much as she had, she knew that ‘Tajima’ was not his true name as he had introduced himself so quickly while glancing at her suspiciously when she’d asked, she knew that she was merely a release of stress for him and nothing further. 

She tentatively kissed his collarbone at the thought. It was not a knowledge she wanted to think about, her lips found his neck; tool or not -she nipped at his jawline,- he was still the father of her child and Naruko had discovered many months priour that her affection for the man was sacrilegious -she’d wept at the revelation.

“Rain.” Tajima mumbled above her, his chest and throat rumbling slightly beneath her. 

Her breasts were pressed painfully against him, too large as they were. Still she giggled, whispering: “It’s not raining dattebayo.” His arms tightened in seeming denial. 

“Hm…’you-” he said nothing further, but one of his hands tangled itself in her hair with a painful grip. “-Cannot leave.” Laughing silent was difficult with one’s breath was obstructed, but she made the attempt even while she pressed them tighter in clutching his waist best she could, her light brown skin contrasting heavily with his ivory pectoral as she rested her cheek against him with a sigh. 

Mornings were nice.

~0~

“Morning! Sleep well?” She gave a grin at the perfectly dressed man afore her, it was merely seven in the morn, yet as was routine, he was already prepared for the day. His briefcase was sat by the door harbouring all the documents he had been reviewing last night before he’d eventually decided to join her in bed. His suit was set pristine, formal, with a waistcoat, double-breasted blazer and folded pants, he looked the part of a nineteen-thirties gentleman. Though it was common of him to wear such old-styled clothing, Naruko still gave him a sly once over, while somehow maintaining the seemingly innocent grin she held, before returning to the eggs she was prepping for breakfast. He gave her a grunt in response, knowing she would comprehend his unwillingness to give further answer. “I’m gonna hav’ ta get used to a fancy kitchin’ like this.” Naruko giggled, perhaps happy for the newfound blessing of a shelter to call her own, perhaps because they both so rarely got to see each other. Glancing at her, Madara couldn’t tell, for her grin was stretched high with her eyes so tightly upturned her cheeks had become rosened.

“Certainly before you poison us all.” He walked into the kitchen then, putting the eggs back on the burner rather then letting her scrape them onto the plates she’d readied. He turned to the fridge and grabbed some toast and butter by the side which his people had already stocked, as he’d ordered. He looked to the woman pouting by him, glaring to the cooking eggs. “Naruko, a pregnant woman shouldn’t eat uncooked eggs.” Her gaze blinked to him, wide set irises staring plainly into his own as her arms loosened from supporting her breast to dropping to her sides.

“Oh.” Her back face him then. “I really don’t know much.” Madara wished to comfort her then, for though he knew further then she, there was nothing he could think of to ease her mind. All he knew about pregnancy was that which he had either been directly told by his wife’s doctor, or what he had attempted to research priour to Sasuke’s birth. Yet, still he knew little of the feat itself, being as he had barely been present during either of Maiko’s pregnancies. 

He squared himself, rightening his posture as far he could, because; perhaps if he was a stable presence that would be aid enough for now. “Of course you don’t. This is your first child.” He watched as instinct drove her, smashing her hands unto the still hot stovetop, rattling the pan. 

He grabbed her arms as quickly as he might ignoring the hiss of pain she gave as he pushed them into the cold water. “Fool, slamming your hands into the stove does not change that fact!” Madara did notice his own voice changed pitch for a moment, and though the water sprayed onto his sleeve collar it did not even irritate him. 

She still seemed annoyed however. “I- I just want the best for them! And if I can’t fuckin eat right what’s the chance of that?!” Naruko’s voice was heightened in a slight panic as if ready for a confrontation. Were she stronger then she already was, the countertop would be splitting under the force she was putting upon it with her unrelenting grasp, a fire smoldered in her gaze and Madara found the image oddly enticing, even with her teeth grinding in nerves he had never seen her bare.

“You learn.” Ice glared at him with the statement, he had no reaction. “You have nine months to do so.” He flicked his sight to the bowl on the table a sack set within. “There is some money for you to go shopping, perhaps to a book store should you find it necessary.” He continued making his sandwich waiting for her to calm down. 

Once again she spoke with ire, less intense then it had been previously to his luck. “I’m not a charity case.” Her hands released the countertop and she straightened, checking on the pan.

“No. It is for yourself and the baby. Child support I believe it is called.” A simper twitched at his lips as he heard a snort. 

“Ain’t that for when the baby is born~?” A smile followed at the comment as her teasing tone returned. 

“I have never been one to fully follow the rules Naruko.” He put some sliced peppers into his bread. She laughed loudly then, though it was muffled by her hand. 

“Bad excuse Tajima.” She held him then, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Looking down on his sandwich. “You never told me what your favourite food ya know.” 

“Is that important?” Naruko huffed, her voice muffling as her face buried into his blazer. 

“I just think I should know you better-er then I do.” It was said with a pout, and he snorted at her occasional childish fallbacks.

“Inarizushi.” Her grip loosened on him for a second. 

“Really? Thats just so… Unlike you.” She giggled then.


End file.
